theunexpectedpodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Honk for Homicide
"Honk for Homicide" is the first episode of The Unexpected Podcast. It aired on November 4, 2017. The episode was originally written as a short film by creator Andrew Soucek in 2002, and adapted for the podcast by co-creator Erik Bergstrom. In deciding on an idea for the pilot episode of The Unexpected Podcast, Soucek and Bergstrom decided to test the waters with a proven script. The short film had already gained a small following of fans upon its release while the two creators were still in high school. Only a few small additions and updates were made, such as the inclusion of the friend, Darren, along with an entirely new ending. Artwork was produced for "Honk for Homicide" by amateur visual artist Dustin Riccio. Finding themselves in need of episode-specific artwork at the last minute, Soucek and Bergstrom reached out to Riccio, who provided them the iconic image of a woman sprawled out in a pool of blood outside her car. Critics were extremely positive about the image, which led to Riccio earning a long-term contract as episode artist. Reception for the episode itself remains mixed. Many critics praised Soucek's performance as The Policeman, though a number of others found flaws in the pair's performance as the lead characters, Tim Yerkl and Shawn Spitlicki. The score and sound design for which the show has become known was well-received by many respected audio engineers in the podcasting industry. This episode marks the first appearances of The Voice in Black, The Old Man, the name "Tim", and the first business to be named after "Tony". Plot Original Description: Two young men are ready for the biggest party of their lives. But will they arrive in time...and in one piece? Two recent high school graduates, Tim Yerkl and Shawn Spitlicki, are on their way to a party when they get irretrievably lost out on a country road. The only recognizable landmark seems to be a local business, Tony's Homes. As time draws on, Tim gets anxious and turns on the radio to take their minds off their predicament. As it turns out, one of their favorite songs, "Footloose", comes on the radio. Tim and Shawn start singing along as they drive, and at one point Shawn gets so carried away that he begins to honk the car horn in time with the song. Along the way, a Policeman hears the two and turns on his siren. Feeling emboldened by the music, Shawn decides to make a break for it. The car ultimately crashes in a ditch, and the two are confronted by The Policeman. Thinking they're about to be arrested, the boys are surprised when The Policeman talks about "Footloose" being his "go-to karaoke song". He orders them to keep playing the song on the car horn. Shawn gets too carried away, however, and ends up running The Policeman over with his car. Shawn and Tim erupt into a fight about what to do next. After separating, Shawn goes missing along with The Policeman's body, leaving Tim to fend for himself. He hears "Footloose" on the radio again and drives off in fear, but along the way comes upon his friend Darren's house, where the party is being held. Tim arrives to the party looking for help. As he recounts his story to Darren, the music inside the house suddenly switches over to "Footloose", leading to the return of The Policeman. The Policeman then proceeds to murder everyone in the house before driving off in Tim's car, honking along gleefully to "Footloose". Commercial The commercial featured in this episode is for Tony's Homes, a mobile home dealership referenced earlier in the episode by Shawn. He mentions seeing a place called Tony's Homes on their way out of town, remarking that "For some reason it sounds so familiar..." The commercial is narrated by a man known only as Douglas who's trying to give customers a "reasonable price" on a new home. He alludes to the fact that fourteen people were brutally murdered at the dealership, but that time has passed and that it's now "Safe. Friendly. Fun." and "...with a complete lack of murders!" Production Creators Andrew Soucek and Erik Bergstrom didn't want to spend too much time on an original story for the pilot. They went with an established idea they'd already filmed fifteen years earlier while in high school, with a few tweaks made for the audio format. The idea originally spawned from a mutual love of the song "Footloose" and of honking car horns along with music. In 2002, while seniors in high school, Soucek and Bergstrom were busy writing short treatments for a horror anthology film. They were visiting a friend and began honking his car along to the Malcolm in the Middle theme song, which drew the friend's ire. The idea struck them to have a maniac chase two high school graduates down as they enjoyed one of their favorite hobbies, thereby making the story somewhat autobiographical. Memorable Quotes "This is our last night in this town. Let’s make sure it goes out with a BANG!" - ''Shawn "''Time to make some memories!" - ''Tim ''"Man, we’re gonna be so late to Darren’s party. They’re all probably getting down to some funky tunes as we speak!" - ''Tim ''"What’re you going to tell your kids one day, Tim? That you pulled over just because a cop told you to, when it was your last night in town and you were on the way to a sick party?" - ''Shawn ''"Shawn Spitlicki pulls over for no man!" - Shawn "Boys, the reason I pulled you over is so you can play it again. It just happens to be my go-to karaoke song. Now go on and do it, if you know what’s good for you!" - The Policeman "This is pretty fun after all!" - Shawn "Shawn, you idiot! This isn’t funny, knock it off!" - Tim "And that was the sweet sweet sounds of Rockwell singing Somebody’s Watching Me. Next up, a true classic and this DJ’s personal go-to karaoke song, Footloose!" - Radio Announcer "You all have the right to remain...dead!" - The Policeman